How To Select Your Mate
by enchantment1972
Summary: Andred and Leela's daughter, Loviisa, has decided to take a mate. Nobody is more surprised than the man that she chooses to take as a lover. Find out how Leela and her family come to terms with Loviisa's decision. **Part of The Soldier and the Savage**


Author's Note: I am currently working on a story where Leela meets Andred's mother for the first time but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. It's written mostly for laughs and something every father dreads facing one day. At least my husband does with our daughter. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dr. Who.

Andred arrives home to find his daughter, Loviisa, working with her lab partner, Etaipos, on a school project.

"Good evening, Master," says K-9 as he slowly makes his way across the room.

"Good evening, K-9. Are you alright? You seem a bit sluggish," states Andred with a bit of concern. After all, everybody worries about their family dog and there will never be a dog that can replace K-9.

"Affirmative, Master. My batteries are low and will require recharging soon. Shall I turn on the evening news for you, Master?" asks K-9.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just going to relax before dinner. Why don't you just take it easy for now?" replies Andred.

"Affirmative, Master," answers K-9 as he whirls off into a corner of the room.

Andred walks over to the children to see how they're coming along on their project. Well, they're not really children anymore, are they? It seems it was just yesterday that Loviisa was born after yet another long battle with the council. Time passes so quickly, even on Gallifrey.

Loviisa greets Andred as he approaches them. "Hello, Father. How was your day today?"

"Quite interesting, actually," replies Andred. Castellan Gomer has just entered his eleventh regeneration and wants to retire. He has asked me to be his successor."

Loviisa's eyes light up with excitement and states, "Father! That's wonderful! Well, are you going to take the position?"

"I'm not sure yet, I want to discuss it with your mother first. However, I'm thinking that it may be time for a change," he says with a smile.

"I have been thinking that it is also time to make a change, Father," she says with a smile as she rises from the table to stand in front of him.

Andred looks down at his daughter and smiles indulgently at her. She is the spitting image of her mother and every bit as impulsive. "And what change would that be?" he asks.

"I have decided to take a mate," she proclaims with pride.

Andred's shock only lasts a moment before he shouts, "What? A mate? As in forming a union? What in Rassilon's name are you talking about, Loviisa? You are much, much too young for a mate!"

Etaipos can only stare at Loviisa in silent shock.

Loviisa huffs in exasperation and crossed her arms defensively. "Don't be ridiculous, Father," she replies. "There are plenty of women my age who are accepting mates. Why just the other day, a fellow classmate of my house was approached for a possible union."

Andred repeatedly jabs his finger at her and replies, "Yes! Exactly! A union! A frigid, dispassionate, _arranged_ union based on political gain and genetic compatibility rather than love!" He stands tall crossing his own arms over his chest and gives her a stiff nod, satisfied that he has made his point.

Loviisa's eyes flare with indignation. "How can you say that to me? Do you not know me at all?" she asks. "I have watched you and Mother together for years! I have witnessed first hand the difference that love versus compatibility makes in a family unit. I would never organize a partnership between myself and another person. If you and Mother have taught me anything, it is that I will never have to settle for less than what I want!"

Andred breathes a little easier but looks at his daughter in consternation and asks, "Then what did you mean by taking a mate if not to form a union?"

"Yes," Etiapos asks her in confusion as well, "what do you mean?" Andred throws an unacknowledged glare towards the boy and wonders when he was invited to join the conversation.

Loviisa takes a deep breath attempting to calm herself down before continuing, "I did not mean mate as in the strict Gallifreyan sense but more in the manner of Mother's tribe.

Etiapos still looks on in confusion but Andred has learned the ways of the Sevateem over the years and is quite clear on her meaning. His eyes widen and he gasps, "You mean…"

"Yes! I have decided to take a lover," she replies with proud satisfaction.

Etiapos's jaw drops and he asks, "Seriously?" He clears his throat and looks hopefully at Loviisa while still managing an aside nervous glance at Andred. "Who were you thinking of?" he inquires.

Andred just stares at the boy dumbfounded. Loviisa replies, "I'm not sure yet. I'm compiling a list of names but you're definitely in there."

Etaipos perks up with a giant smile while Andred snaps out of his daze and shouts, "You better not be in anywhere! In fact, the only place that you should be is on your way out that door!"

Andred strides over towards Etaipos to escort him to the front door which causes him to freeze like a deer caught in headlights. Loviisa immediately steps between them.

Loviisa braces her arms against Andred to push him away from Etiapos and pleads, "Father, please! You're scaring him!"

Andred replies, "Good, I meant to!" while trying to reach around her to grab the still frozen boy.

It is at this moment that Leela walks in the front door and takes in the scene of Loviisa struggling to keep her father away from Etiapos. She quickly puts down her supplies to assist her daughter and asks, "What is going on here?"

Etiapos squeaks out, "The Commander is trying to kill me."

Loviisa rolls her eyes at this and says, "No, he's not." Both she and Leela block another attempt of Andred's to lunge for the boy.

Andred snarls, "Yes, I am. Don't contradict your _lover_."

Leela looks at all three of them in shock and questions, "Lover?"

Loviisa answers her, "Not yet, Mother," faces Andred and reminds him, "maybe not at all," and turns to Etipos and says, "but you're definitely in there."

Etiapos whispers back in fear, "Please quit saying that."

Leela pulls Andred away from them and tells everyone to calm down and give her an explanation. Before Loviisa can say anything, Andred points an accusing finger at Etaipos and growls, "That boy is trying to have sex with our daughter!"

Both Leela and Etiapos shout "What?" in unison. Leela's eyes narrow as she looks over at him and he backs up while putting his hands up in a defensive manner.

"No, I'm not! I have never once suggested or made any attempt to seduce your daughter. We do not have that type of relationship!"

Loviisa looks disappointed and her face falls. "Oh," she says with a trace of hurt in her voice, "I thought…well…never mind. I'll remove your name from my list."

Etiapos spins towards her and says, "No! Do not take me off of the list. I want to be on the list. It would be my honor."

Andred fixes him with a deadly stare and asks in an even tone, "Do you know how many men have died for honor?"

Leela gives him a wry look while Loviisa gazes adoringly at Etaipos.

K-9, who has been long forgotten about all this time, trudges slowly towards them and asks, "Shall I stun him, Master?"

Leela looks down at K-9 and states, "K-9! You sound worse than you did this morning. Go recharge your batteries this instant!"

K-9 turns every so slowly towards the hallway and replies, "Immediately, Mistress."

Leela once again tries to bring everyone to order. "Loviisa", she inquires, "can you please tell me exactly what has caused all of this upset?"

Loviisa turns back to her mother while keeping a watchful eye on her father. "Well," she states in a firm tone, "I have decided that I want to take a lover and I am composing a list of candidates that I will consider at the appropriate time. I proceeded to state this to Father in a calm, rational and adult manner and as you can see", she looks accusingly at Andred, "Father has completely lost it!"

Leela gives Loviisa a very intent stare that warns her that she needs to calm herself as well. Leela waits for Loviisa to conduct herself in an adult manner and then asks, "And what brought you to this decision?"

She could just make out Andred muttering under his breath, "I bet it was that boy."

Loviisa's expression turns thoughtful as she tries to explain. "I'm not sure exactly. It was a lot of things. As I told Father, several friends and acquaintances of mine are being approached for possible unions between their houses. To be quite honest, it's the look in their eyes that affects me the most. Whether it's for love, companionship or for genetic compatibility, I see the excitement light up their eyes at the prospect of a union."

She faces both of her parents with the most serious expression that they have ever seen on her face and continues her explanation. " The potential of becoming a bondmate, to be with someone every day and know that that person will stand by you through every joy, hardship or adventure that life might throw your way. It may be tempered a great deal more by Gallifreyan upbringing, but it's the same excitement that I see in your eyes whenever the two of you look at each other."

Leela and Andred both look at each other and share the exact look that their daughter has just described. It was a look full of love, hope and kinship of shared experiences that had seen them through everything that they had ever faced on Gallifrey. Including raising a beautiful, intelligent and headstrong daughter.

Loviisa steps forward and places both of her hands atop her parents clasped hands. " I tire of seeing that look in everyone else's eyes instead of seeing it reflected in the eyes of the man that I will choose to love. And I will choose him," she states quite firmly. "I absolutely refuse to settle for anything less when it comes to something that I hold so dear to my hearts."

Andred's face visibly relaxes and his eyes soften as he looks at his daughter. He wonders how one so young became so wise. Before he can say anything, she resumes her speech.

"And then of course there's the hormones," she declares in exasperation. "They've just been out of control lately."

Andred lowers his head and shuts his eyes tight. He felt like he was encased in a block of ice. He knows that the Gallifreyan body temperature is lower than other species, but should his blood really be running this cold?

Loviisa continues, "It's all I can do to keep from dragging the first man I see off to bed."

Andred was finding it more and more difficult to take a deep, calming breath. What was happening to his extra respiratory bypass system? Shouldn't it be kicking in by now?

Etaipos realizes something and says, "Oh, now I understand. This is why you're constantly touching me and pressing against me in not so confined spaces."

Andred is couldn't make out the rest of the conversation around him. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart. Wait a minute! Shouldn't that be hearts? What happened to the other one? Unable to continue standing, he slumps down in his chair and begins to rub his temples.

Leela looks over at him with concern and asks, "Andred? Are you okay?"

Without looking up, he replies, "I'm not sure. I'm not feeling very well."

Loviisa's eyes gleam as she exclaims, "That's great!" All three turn to look at her in shock and bewilderment. "I mean it's great because Etaipos is studying to become a Surgeon General. He can take a look at you."

Etaipos cautiously starts over to Andred when both he and Leela give him a look that basically says, "I wouldn't if I were you." He stops in his tracks and quickly steps behind Loviisa. There is only a slight lilt in his voice when he croaks, "Perhaps, I should just assess your condition from over here."

Loviisa stares at them all in frustration and shakes her head. "Fine," she says, "and while you do that, I will address your concerns towards Etiapos's intregrity by extolling his many virtues."

"Yes," Leela agrees Leela while rubbing soothing circles on Andred's back, "I think that I would like to hear some of the reasoning behind this _monumental _decision."

Loviisa became very emphatic in stating Etiapos's various traits. "Etaipos is a good man, a really good man. He is kind, considerate and has both quite the sense of humor and open mind for a Gallifreyan. He is also physically and genetically fit _AND_ she stresses, he continues to receive the highest exam results and awards given at the Academy.

Etaipos grins broadly at her praise and turns to Andred and Leela. "It's true," he says, "I am quite an exceptional specimen."

Andred can only stare at the boy in utter disbelief so it is Leela that asks, while looking back and forth between the two, "And it is these exceptional qualities that should allow you to have sex with our daughter?"

"Yes!" agrees Loviisa while taking Etiapos's hand.

"No!" states Etaipos quickly after her affirmation.

Loviisa drops his hand and glares at him. "Again? Really? Is this going to continue to be a problem for you?"

Etaipos barely manages to grind out, "Only while I'm within killing distance of your parents."

Leela's own head is beginning to ache and she decides she needs to resolve this now. "What about this list that you mentioned? Exactly how many people are on it?"

Loviisa looks sheepish and replies, "Just Etaipos."

Leela and Etaipos both ask, "Really?"

Etaipos casts an affronted look over to Leela who returns it with an apologetic one. He then turns to Loviisa looking perplexed and simply asks, "Why only me?"

Loviisa has a slight blush as she responds, "I only wanted you."

Etaipos smiles the widest grin that she has ever seen and his whole hearts are in his eyes when he replies, "That's …that's…that's so practical."

They grasp each other's hands tightly while Andred and Leela can only look on the pair in amazement. Leela sits down on the arm of Andred's chair and asks, "Isn't that…sweet?"

Andred's stares daggers at Etaipos and grits out, "Not while he's still touching my daughter."

Etiapos clears his throat and announces that he has something to say. "I understand that this was neither the ideal situation or circumstance that you want to learn of Loviisa's intentions. To bring some comfort to your obviously aggravated and befuddled states, I would like to declare my own intentions."

In as firm a voice as he can muster, Etiapos announces, "I have been planning for quite some time to approach your house for a possible union with Loviisa. I would have done so long ago but I did not want to insult Loviisa with an arranged marriage versus a joining of our hearts. The union would be to honor my house and family but the honor of becoming one with Loviisa would be all mine. I never knew how empty two hearts could be until I met your daughter and she filled them. I can assure you that I care very deeply for your daughter and that any union between us will definitely be one of the hearts as well as the mind."

Leela is smiling thoughtfully and nods toward the couple in approval. Andred does indeed look less aggravated and rises from the chair to stand before them.

"Believe it or not, that declaration, as well as yours Loviisa, has eased my mind in regards to this situation. Etiapos and Loviisa both squeeze each other's hands tightly and beam at him. "Slightly". Loviisa rolls her eyes and Etiapos looks a bit downcast.

Andred says, "Your individual statements tell me that you have both put a considerable amount of thought into your decisions by thinking about what you want and expect in a partner. You have both arrived at this conclusion by thinking with your heart and mind and not merely your biological impulses. However, the fact that you are both surprised at your feelings towards one another tells me that you have a long road ahead of you before anything more permanent can take place."

Leela nods her agreement and places her hand on Andred's arm and leans into his side. "Your father is right, you two. It takes time to realize the love the two of you speak of and it not something that can be realized due to a list, no matter how exceptional the characteristics may be."

Loviisa and Etiapos gaze long and hard at each other before turning back to her parents and state, "Agreed."

"However," counteracts Loviisa, "I would like to state on Etiapos's behalf that in his case, it is true. His qualities are exceptional. Especially his creativity." She looks at Etiapos longingly as he blushes at her praise. "He is so creative. I can't wait to see how imaginative he'll be in bed!"

Andred goes stock still before reaching for his staser and Leela acts immediately by grabbing him around the waist to pin his arms to his sides. Etaipos pulls Loviisa by the hand and practically runs to the front door to make a hasty exit while saying, "I think we're done here!"

The young couple freeze at the door when they hear Leela shout, "Stop!" They turn around slowly, both of them nervous at her slow and steady approach.

She comes to stand directly in front of them with her arms crossed and states, "I do not come from a culture where logic carries a high value. Instead, I was raised to trust instinct above anything else. However, in this instance, I can see the where the value of clear and rational thinking prevails."

Looking straight at Loviisa she declares, "It was never my intention that you think the action of taking a lover, or mate, or whatever you want to call it, is to be taken lightly. In my tribe, it is a very serious and reverent matter. We also take into consideration a lover's various attributes to his character and nature long before we consider his prowess in bed."

Andred felt a small degree of peace when he saw Etaipos show obvious signs of relief at Leela's last statement.

Leela then places her hand on Loviisa's shoulder and states quite seriously, "Although, we do take that into account as well." Both Andred and Etaipos let out low groans.

Loviisa looks her mother in the eye and tells her, "Don't worry Mother, nothing is going to happen anytime soon, at least not today. We have many things to discuss before any type of partnership between ourselves or our houses is undertaken. I merely wished to express my intent, not to take any undue action in the immediate future."

Everyone appears satisfied with Loviisa's answer and the newfound couple leave the quarters with hands clasped and blushing glances at each other.

Leela falls against the door with a sigh and says, "Well, I'm glad that's over."

Andred looks over at Leela with a look of confusion all over his face. "I don't understand this at all," he states in bemusement. When I spoke to her about Gallifreyan unions and bonding, she didn't have any questions or concerns. It was all very clinical."

Leela gives him a sympathetic look and responds dryly, "I know. That's when she came to me."

Andred narrows his eyes and inquires, "And what exactly did you tell her?"

Leela says, "I told her the same thing that my mother told me. After explaining the details of what being a lover physically entails, I explained to her that is the emotional connection that is the most important. I made her aware that the physical aspect of the act can be pleasurable, but that the emotional intimacy with the right lover would be a much more satisfying and unforgettable experience. I finished our talk by telling her that as serious a decision and act as it is, that it should also be enjoyable and playful."

Andred looks over at her with a blank stare and repeats, "Playful. Playful?"

Leela is now the one who looks at him in confusion and replies, "Yes, playful. To have fun, to enjoy one's self."

Andred shakes his head to clear it and states, "I know the definition of the word, thank you. Fun? No wonder she wants to have sex!"

Leela starts to walk toward him with her own playful smile and says, "Careful, Andred. Remember how the Doctor told you that I was good with a knife."

Andred chuckles as his bad mood starts to vanish. He makes his way towards her with his own predatory smile forming on his lips and responds, "Yes, but your sheath is currently empty."

Leela edges just out of his reach while backing up towards the hallway leading to their bedroom. "True," she says teasingly, "but I'm hoping not for long."

Andred was just about to lunge for her when they hear, "Ugh! Dis-gusting! Seriously, that's just distasteful. You've completely ruined the ending."

They turn around in shock to see Andrain standing in the kitchen entranceway holding one of Andred's old security recording devices.

Andred flushes red with embarrassment and grinds out, "Andrain! How long have you been standing there?"

Andrain leans agains the door jam and replies, "Since this whole debacle began when," he continues in a mockingly girlish voice while he flutters his eyelashes, "Loviisa announced her intentions."

Andrain laughs out loud and says, "Rassilon, that was great stuff. I can't wait to post it on Televid."

Both parents watch their son leave, passing K-9 in the hall, on the way to his room.

Andred grimaces while tugging at his hair and trying to suppress a scream of frustration. He finally walks over to the settee and lays down on it and closes his eyes. As he shifts himself into a more comfortable position, he asks, "Leela, could you please bring me a pain remedy? I have a headache."

Leela frowns at her husband's obvious discomfort and replies, "Of course, my love." She glares at Andrain's door as she passes it on her way to the bathroom and thinks, "_Mood killer."_

The End


End file.
